Dream a Little Dream of Me
by MiSs-SuRealiSt
Summary: The Glee club have a house party, Puck finds out that Kurt talks in his sleep. M to be safe. This is my first Glee fic, Be nice! Cheers :
1. Chapter 1

Dream a little Dream of me.

* * *

The house party was a great idea, we'd been given a second chance and everyone wanted to celebrate. Kurt had influenced his dad to take Finns mum away for a weekend leaving them alone with an empty house, score! I'd happily put myself in charge of smuggling in some beer and to all our surprise Brittany had appeared with armfuls of liquor, maybe she wasn't as stupid as she looked.

I found out two things from this party. One; None of the Glee club could handle their alcohol, and two; Kurt talked in his sleep. He'd passed out not so gracefully on the floor below the sofa I was sprawled on. I looked down at him and almost laughed, from a boy who was constantly clean cut he could definitely pull of the 'passed out' look.

His hair was spiked up and sticking in all different directions. His shirt was half unbuttoned, the half that was buttoned was done up wrong, however although this sight was hilarious it was the fact that his mouth was hanging open that made the 'look'.

I was about to roll over when I heard a mumble.

"Ugh...fuck me." Wait what? I rolled over to find the owner of the voice and found Kurt still muttering. This was too good, Kurt Hummel was having a sex dream below him, wait, that sounds wrong. Oh you know what I mean.

"Guh..More." Kurt mumbled moving his head to the side. I snickered silently to myself, this was hilarious. I edged forward self consciously so I was almost hanging over the sofa. Kurt's breathing increased as his dream got more intense, it was almost hypnotic.

"I can't believe your dreaming about Finn." I assumed with a frown. "He doesn't even know what to do with his dick."

I looked down with a grin. Can you influence dreams? "Kurt." I whispered leaning down. "Dream of." I looked around and grinned before looking down at Kurt. "Dream of Rachel."

"Nuh...Puck." Kurt groaned throwing his head back. I jumped up in surprise, thinking he'd woken up, instead he carried on dreaming. Wait, that meant the dream was about me!

"What! No!" I announced.

"Gah...love you." Kurt moaned. Shit.

"Don't love me." I hissed angrily.

"love." He moaned tossing over.

"Shut up." I hissed a little louder.

"Puck." He called.

"Kurt!" I snapped shoving him softly.

"Uh Puck." He moaned arching his back in the process. I shoved him harder.  
"Kurt, shut up." I insisted shaking him roughly.

"Noah?" He asked sleepily. I stopped shoving him and looked down at his face.

"So..." I began trying to compose myself. I looked down and smirked. "Good dream?"

"Oh shit." Kurt groaned throwing his hands in front of his face in embarrassment.

I laughed smugly and he looked up and scowled.

"Come on then, get it over with." He snapped not taking his arms away from his face.

"Get what over with?" I asked looking down at him with a confused expression.

"Hit me or something." Kurt grumbled.

I wondered for a second and then smirked.

"Shall I give you head?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" He choked, taking his arms away from his face in surprise whilst looking mortified.

"It might cheer you up." I suggested. "You could relive your dream."

"I don't want to relive my dream." He snapped turning away from me.

"I do." I grinned pulling him forward and crushing his lips with mine. He stayed solid and roughly pushed me away.

"You Fuck." he growled angrily. I shrugged.

"I want to try something new." I admitted with another shrug.

"Not with me you don't. Fuck off." He argued shoving me away.

"Make me, you started it." I announced simply. He gaped at me.

"You what?" He claimed with wide eyes.

"You had the dream, you started it." I insisted.

"You...What? Oh, Fuck off!" He snapped turning away. I chuckled and knelt behind him. My smile grew as my hot breath hit the back of his neck and he shivered.

"Why did you do that?" I wondered huskily.

"Because your breathing down my neck." He snapped trying to shuffle away but I locked him in my arms.

"Not that, idiot." I laughed softly. "Why did you have a dream about me?" I asked leaning forward. He sighed and looked up at me.

"I didn't do it on purpose." He snapped defensively. I laughed at his catty tone and he flushed.

"I didn't say you did. But, why not Finn?" I asked.

"Finn?" He asked looking up with amused eyes, I raised my eyebrows in confusion, and he buried his head in a pillow and laughed. "You think I like Finn?"

"Well yeah, you do. Everyone knows that." I assumed looking blank. He laughed harder and grinned.

"No I don't." He admitted laughing.

"What?" I babbled. He looked up at me with a worried expression and I suddenly realised, then I looked confused. "What!"

He laid back down on the floor.

"Ok, now you can hit me." he muttered looking more confident than earlier. He still looked terrified though.

"I don't want to hit you." I grumbled, he grinned. "What?" I snapped angrily.

"You don't want to hit me? I'm a gay man that fancies you and has just had a sex dream about you, and you don't want to hit me. Are you ok Noah?" He laughed.

"I'm fine, I don't care if you fancy me. Just another person who wants 'the stud." I announced, he snorted, I frowned. "Something funny?"

"Yeah, you." he giggled. "'The Stud'" He mimicked.

"Are you still drunk?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"That is a possibility." He mumbled slowly with a nod of the head. "So your not going to tell anyone?"

I looked up at him and smirked.

"I said I wouldn't hit you, I didn't say I wouldn't tell anyone." I laughed standing up, as I left the room I heard an annoyed groan and my smile widened.

I could have so much fun with this.

* * *

Hey, this is my first Glee Fanfic, I'm not sure whether this will be a stand alone piece. It depends if people like it. Review and let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Monday went by. Nothing.

Tuesday. Nothing.

Wednesday. Nothing.

Thursday. Still nothing.

Friday.

"Kurt, wh-whats up?" Tina asked looking worried.

"Nothing, why do you ask? Does it look like something is wrong? Is something wrong?" I babbled looking around worriedly.

"You haven't stopped looking around all week, are you expecting something?" Artie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Like who, What?" I muttered quickly covering up my slip up. I wasn't waiting for anyone, especially not a Mo-hawked jock who had recently found out my love for him. Well, not exactly love. He could sing, and his ass looked great in jeans.

"Who is he?" Mercedes asked with a slight smile. I looked over at her and she grinned. Dammit, my face had given me away.

"What are we talking about?" Rachel asked in her usual annoying way.

"Nothing." I muttered going back to my food.

"Kurt has a new man." Mercedes announced with a grin. I shot her a glare and she glared back. I knew I had to give up instantly, Mercedes was 'the Diva', I wasn't going to try and battle with her.

"Really? Who is it? Can we meet him? What's he like? Have you kissed?" Rachel questioned, I groaned and buried my head in my hands. All the other glee kids shot numerous annoyed looks.

"What? It's just a question?" she snapped with a scowl.

"Quite a few questions Rach?" Finn laughed, putting his arm around her softly.

Rachel started going into a rant about asking questions, and if you didn't ask questions nobody would know anything. I think she even went far enough to talk about apples and Isaac Newton, god knows where she got that from! I looked around the table, everyone looked just as confused as I was. I was about to comment when someone caught my eye. Well not someone. The whole of the football team. Shit.

The person I expected to see at the front wasn't there though, I didn't understand it. If he'd told them, wouldn't he at least stick around to watch the fireworks? Santana was sitting amongst the group. She was gossiping about something, me probably. They were all looking up at me with disgusted looks. I was used to it, but I didn't want to handle it today. Plus I was wearing a brand new white jumper, and I would be pissed if they slushied it, or decided to throw me in a dumpster.

I stood up quickly, looking for an escape, and made my way out of the cafeteria, almost knocked Santana over who was standing in the hall with an evil look on her face. Oh no, this can't be good. Well that was my first thought, the second was; wow that girl could move quickly.

"Do you think your gods gift?" She snapped angrily. I looked startled and took half a step back.

"What?" I demanded with confusion.

"Just because your the only gay guy here, and you swan around in your designer outfits, you think you can steal our men?" She announced. Ok, now I knew where this was going. But 'our men'? What did she think, that I lusted after every man at school?

"Look, Santana. I don't know what you've..." I was cut of quickly by her hand ricocheting with my face. It hurt, it hurt a lot. I would have probably preferred if she'd punched me. At least we weren't in the cafeteria, that would have been very embarrassing.

"Keep your hands off our men." She growled storming down the hallway. There she goes with the 'our men' thing again.

What the hell was going on today?

"It's duets today guys. So you all know what that means." Mr Schue announced happily.

"The hat of fate." Everyone moaned.

"Come on guys, lets have some energy." Mr Schue exclaimed with a grin. He looked at me and my heart sank. "Come on Kurt, how about some energy."

I looked up from studying my nails and raised my eyebrows. "Woo." I announced with high levels of sarcasm. Mr Schue frowned.

"Just for that, you can go first." He announced with a evil grin. Dammit!

"Puck." I mumbled looking up at him.

"What?" He snapped looking up.

"No, I've got you, you idiot." I murmured motioning to the piece of paper in my hands. I looked at Santana who looked like she wanted to slap me again. I looked at Puck who looked like he wanted to punch me. They were really a well matched couple.

"Oh, well good for you." he drawled in a bored tone. I blushed and sat back down quickly. Glee felt like hours, mainly because it was just Rachel talking, then singing, then talking again, then throwing a hissy fit, then storming out, then coming back, and finally after a lot more talking, it was time to leave.

I was the first to stand up, but as I headed towards the door with everyone else I noticed puck was still sitting down. I waited until everyone had left before sitting close to puck.

"Piss off." He grumbled under his breath. I was about to argue when I realised he was sleeping. I almost laughed not only had Puck fallen asleep in Glee, he was talking in his sleep.

"Puck?" I questioned leaning forward on my chair.

"Hmm Kurt." He hummed crossing his arms tighter around his chest. This was interesting, he called me Kurt in his dreams.

"Hi Puck." I managed without laughing.

"Hmm Kurt." He hummed again, okay so our conversation wasn't exactly philosophical, but hey. At least we were talking.

"Noah." I mumbled nudging him softly. I knew this wouldn't work, if he'd slept through Rachel singing he would definitely sleep through me softly tapping him.

"Noah!" I yelled in his ear. He jumped quickly and fell of his chair.

"What the fuck." He yelled. He noticed it was me that woke him up and scowled. "What the fuck!"

"Everyone's gone." I muttered helping him up. He rubbed his hand on his shirt as if to rub the 'gay germs' off. With a roll of the eyes I continued. "You talk in your sleep."

"So what." He snapped defensively.

"Just saying." I mumbled with a shrug.

"Whatever dude." He muttered, standing up and throwing his bag over his shoulder. He was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Why did you tell them." I mumbled. He turned around quickly and raised his eyebrows.

"I aint said nothing." He admitted simply.

"Nice grammar there." I drawled automatically, before turning serious. "Wait, What? You must have."

"I haven't. Not even I'm that mean." He shrugged still standing by the door. I raised my eyebrows. He was that mean. He nailed all my lawn chairs to my roof.

"Then why does Santana hate me?" I asked looking confused. He looked confused, then he looked angry, then he pinned me against the wall.

"What the fuck did she say?" He ordered.

"What?" I yelped.

"What did Santana say?" He insisted looking desperate, he almost looked scared.

"Something about keeping my hands of 'our men'" I muttered quickly. Knowing it wouldn't matter. I looked at Puck who had paled. "What?"

"Nothing." he snapped pushing away from me.

"What?" I questioned again, more urgently.

"Forget it Hummel." He snapped vanishing from the room. I looked towards the empty doorway and got almost angry.

"What!"


	3. Chapter 3

"But it's a Saturday!" I groaned, throwing my head underneath my pillow and pulling my sheet over my head. I hate mornings, especially Saturday mornings. In my opinion if you get up before midday on a Saturday there was definitely something wrong with you.

"Kurt, I wouldn't ask unless I was desperate. You know more than the basics, you'd really be doing me a favour." My dad said softly. I poked my head out from under the sheet and saw how desperate he was.

"Fine." I huffed, sitting up quickly. I looked up at him and smirked. "You better be paying me." He let out a harsh chuckle and left me alone in my room.

* * *

"Kurt? How you doing there?" My dad asked, coming out of the garage. I poked my hands out from under the bonnet and gave a thumbs up. "Ok then. I'm going to get some lunch, do you want anything?"

"Just a water." I mumbled quickly. I turned back to the car and heard my dads truck pulling away.

"Excuse me? A familiar voice asked. I looked up from the car bonnet and saw who the voice belonged to.

"Puck?" I asked with raised eyebrows. He looked just as surprised.

"Hummel?" He questioned loudly. Very loudly, he pretty much shouted at me.

"What do you want Puck?" I muttered quickly.

"To know when your free." He mumbled. He was making it very obvious that he didn't want to be here. I crossed my arms and blew my bangs out of my face.

"Why?" I asked in a snappy tone.

"Cause we have to do something for Glee." He insisted. I sighed, the duet assignment, I'd completely forgot.

"And here I was thinking you just popped by to say hi." I grumbled with a grin. "How'd you find me anyway?"

"I didn't, this was the first place I looked." He admitted while he looked me up and down with a grin. "What are you doing?"

"Picking flowers." I teased with a roll of the eyes. He chuckled. "What does it look like i'm doing?"

"Do you know what your doing?" He commented looking at the engine. I pretended to look insulted.

"I doubt my dad would let me help if I didn't." I pointed out with a smile. "I'm free tonight."

"What?" He asked tearing his eyes away from my overalls. I smiled.

"Tonight? To practice the duet, is that ok?" I asked. He shrugged trying to act cool.

"Yeah, whatever. See you there Hummel." He muttered walking away casually.

"See me where? where am I meeting you?" I shouted with a smile. He turned slowly and gave me the usual grin.

"My house, Finn knows where it is, get the address of him." He yelled back he went to turn around before turning back. "Be there at 8." he shouted before sauntering back to his car.

I must have been standing there a while, just watching Puck walk away, it wasn't until my dad yelled that I turned around.

"I'm not paying you to stand around." He teased with a smile as he tossed me the bottle of water.

"Your not paying me dad." I laughed, going back to the engine I was working on. I stupidly grinned to myself, tonight should be interesting.

* * *

"Why are you looking like that?" My dad realised as we drove home. I looked up at my dad who was looking confused.

"Am I not allowed to smile?" I asked in a sarcastic tone, his face didn't change. In fact he looked more confused.

"Your not smiling, your grinning like that cat in the book." He smiled with a throaty chuckle. I raised an eyebrow but left the grin on my face.

"The Cheshire cat dad, and i'm going out tonight." I announced softly. He looked up quickly.

"Is that why your grinning?" He asked simply. My grin fell and I shrugged. He let out a slow sigh and looked at me. "It's not a guy is it?"

"I'm going over Pucks house, we have to do something for glee." I mentioned softly. He didn't look convinced. "It's just a glee thing dad, trust me."

"I do trust you Kurt, I just don't want you to get hurt." he admitted. He looked at me with honest eyes and I smiled.

"I'm fine dad, I'll be fine." I assured happily.

"Where's this 'Puck's' house anyway?" He asked once we were inside the house.

"No idea." I admitted with a shrug. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You don't know?" He questioned gruffly. I rolled my eyes.

"No, i'm getting the address of Finn." I admitted.

"What if this boy jumps you, is he a bully?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes yet again.

"he's in my Glee club, I really doubt he'd go through this much trouble to attack me." I insisted. 'he has enough fun just throwing me into dumpsters', I felt like adding, instead I just gave a toothy smile. Idiot.

"Well what if he...you know." My dad mumbled trying not to look embarrassed. I gave an alarmed look as I watched my dad squirm.

"Dad!" I shrieked with wide eyes. and he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"I'm thinking of you Kurt." he snapped defensively.

"Well don't! Not like that anyway." I laughed with a blush.

* * *

I was late, I was never later, but there I was pulling into Pucks driveway at 8.15. I'd put in so much effort to trying to look my best that I'd completely lost track of time. As I stepped out of the car I glanced at my reflection in my shiny car. I made sure not to look dressy, after all I was only going to a jocks house. Instead I'd settled for black skinny jeans, a white t shirt and a grey waistcoat. Id even gone far enough to slip on some converse, even if they were Finns.

As I went to knock on the door Puck was already opening it with a frown on his face.

"Your late Hummel." He stated with crossed arms. I started to think of an excuse and opened my mouth to speak when Puck raised an eyebrow. I sighed and looked up.

"I'm sorry." I apologised. I looked at him and he smirked.

"No worries Hummel, in you come." He mumbled holding open the door so I could step into the small living room.

"You home alone?" I asked looking around.

"Looks like it." Puck muttered handing me a beer.

"Really Puck after last time." I grumbled, he smirked and leaned forward.

"Especially after last time." He teased. What the hell was going on! I raised my eyebrows at him and took the bottle.

"Have you had any ideas." I asked sitting down. He sat on the arm of the sofa. He shrugged and shook his head.

"Not really, I don't want to sing a gay song." He mumbled looking down at the floor. I frowned.

"So no to Adam Lambert then? Shame you'd look great in leather." I said, trying to sound serious, it worked. His head shot up and he looked disgusted. "I'm joking Noah." I laughed. He settled back into his spot with a scowl on his face, while still trying to sound cool.

"Uh, I know." He mumbled. I smirked.

"What do you want to do?" I asked looking up at him and sipping my beer. This stuff was vile!

"To be honest, anything that doesn't involve Glee." He muttered. I must have looked confused. He looked at me cautiously. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"I..guess." I muttered. I knew I must have looked like a deer in headlights. He laughed and patted me on shoulder quickly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure its not a scary one. How about a chick flick?" He teased. I scowled.

"I hate chick flicks." I snapped. He looked up in surprise and snorted.

"Your shitting me? The great Kurt Hummel hates chick flicks."

"The 'great'?" I teased with one raised eyebrows. I looked closely, puck was blushing.

"I didn't say great." He snapped.

"Yeah you did." I laughed drinking my beer. He gave me a shove, not a friendly one. I stopped laughing.

"I didn't says great." he insisted with a glare. I raised my hands in protest.

"Okay okay, you didn't." I muttered calmly. He sauntered over to a shelf and pulled out a few DVD's.

"I have a slasher, a horror. Which I think is the same. A western and a Sci Fi." he shrugged looking at me.

"Sci fi." I admitted automatically. He smirked.

"Your a geek?" he asked with raised eyebrows. I scowled.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked crossing my arms. He let out a snort.

"Okay okay, no need to get bitchy." He snapped sitting beside me.

* * *

The film was awful. Beyond awful. It was worse than the beer! Which by the way had gone straight to my head!

"Noah?" I asked softly. I grinned to myself. "This film is shit. Noah?"

I looked around to see Noah crashed out beside me. His head was thrown back, his arms were crossed tightly across his chest. For the first time ever he looked relaxed. He usual had a constant scowl on his face. Now he was smiling slightly, and moaning softly. And moaning. Moaning. Oh no!

"Hmm...right the." He moaned turning his head to the side so I could see his expression. Although this was very embarrassing for me I couldn't help but grin. He's made such a big deal about me talking in my sleep. This was too funny to ignore.

"Uh...don't stop." He groaned with a sharp intake of breath. He exhaled and then whispered softly. "Kurt."

"Yes." I muttered sitting up quickly, thinking he was awake. Instead I looked back and realised he was still asleep. Which meant, no way!

"Uh Kurt." He sighed. I let out a small smile. He was dreaming about me. It was at this point that I realised I should wake him up. This wasn't fair.

"Noah." I whispered leaning forward. My lips touched his ear and I smiled softly before biting him on the ear. Hard.

"Uh!" Puck yelped jumping up. He looked at me and frowned. "Did...Did you bite me?"

"It woke you up didn't it?" I asked standing up and facing him.

"Why did you wake me up?" He asked yawning. I looked embarrassed and looked down.

"You were talking in your sleep." I muttered looking at the floor. I heard him take in a breath and looked up. He looked terrified.

"Look...what you heard?" he began. He must have realised he'd been rumbled and smiled softly. "So...this is awkward."

"Well at least we're even." I laughed. He looked at me with surprised eyes before laughing.

"Yeah, I guess we are." He admitted stepping forward.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked, watching him as he sat back down. He looked down and crossed his arms with a scowl.

"What does what mean? Everyone has dreams, their normal for someone my age." Puck insisted, looking embarrassed.

"Their normal for someone like me." I mumbled looking down. "I thought you were straight?"

"I am." He insisted with a scowl.

"But..."

"I am Hummel." He snapped.

"Fine, but that makes this..." I started with a wave of the hand. "More confusing."

"So I had a dream about you. So fucking what? You had a dream about me!" He snapped with an almost growl.

"Yes, because I'm gay. Your not gay. So what's this about, you've been weird with me all week. Santana hates me. Why does Santana hate me?" I asked looking down. Puck looked away with another embarrassed gaze, and then it all clicked. "You had a dream at Santana's? How long has this been happening. Before I had mine? Why didn't you tell me? Why hasn't Santana said any..hmph." I was cut off when puck wrapped one of his hands around my neck and pulled me into a crushing kiss. He pulled away quickly and looked at the floor.

"Why, Why did you do that?" I asked looking confused. He looked up at me nervously before grinning.

"I had to shut you up somehow. It was either kiss you or punch you."


	4. Chapter 4

"_I had to shut you up somehow. It was either kiss you or punch you."_

… "But you kissed me." Kurt stammered, he still looked confused, a blush was quickly taking over his face. He refused to look me in the eyes, shit. I've wanted to do that for so long and now he only thinks I did it because I was joking.

"So what? You kissed Brit." I accused crossing my arms. Wow, make it worse for yourself why don't you. He looked up quickly and then sighed sadly.

"I guess...I just, Shit i'm such an idiot." he snapped storming away.

"What?" I yelled grabbing his arm and spinning him around. "How'd you come to that stupid conclusion."

"I dunno, I guess after you did that I expected a chick flick moment." He muttered. He looked up and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I'm such a girl"

"Hey." I began, grabbing his arms. I looked down at him and looked at how embarrassed he was. That wasn't fair, I'd made him embarrassed because of my own stupid hang ups. I had to tell him. Now or never. Crap, he was looking at me now with those adorable confused eyes.

"You want to know the truth?" I asked looking down. He shrugged and let out another sigh, I tightened the grip on his arms. I gulped and looked into his eyes slowly before blurting out. "Kurt I'm crazy about you."

He looked at me with the same confused look, then he looked dazed, then he smiled slightly.

"You like me?" He asked innocently. I took in another breath and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't, I tried to get over it. I even went over to Santana's, did the deed and then I had another fucking dream. I knew I had to come to terms with it." I admitted, probably with too many hand gestures.

"So that was why Santana was mad at me." He mumbled. I nodded.

"I've been a dick." I admitted rubbing my thumb along his wrist. I looked at him in the eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry."

He eyed me cautiously before speaking. "This isn't some cruel joke is it? Azimio and Karofsky aren't going to jump out of that closet and beat the shit out of me?" He asked worriedly. I chuckled slightly while looking down at him."

"For the record." I began, rubbing my thumb along his jaw and watching as his eyes slowly closed. I smiled and continued "I've never been friends with those jerks, and secondly; that's not a closet. It's the downstairs bathroom." I laughed leaning down and kissing him softly for the first time.

* * *

"I knew you were eyeing me up in those overalls." He smiled while tracing patterns across my shirt with his fingertips.

"What can I say? You looked super sexy in them." I admitted kissing him lightly on the forehead. I heard him sigh and I looked down to see his face. "What's up?"

"Noah, would you be like this is public?" He asked softly. I stiffened, he sensed it and sat up. "I'm sorry."

"I understand." he mumbled. I took his hand in my own and smiled nervously.

"Do you want to try?" I asked softly, continuing to stroke his hand. I looked down nervously before looking up at him.

"Try what?" He mumbled obliviously. I raised an eyebrow and tried my hardest to look at him lustfully. I heard him take in a breath. "Oh, I don't know what to do, I feel so stupid." He threw an arm over his eyes to hide the embarrassment. I chuckled slightly and leant forward to pull his arm away from his face.

"It's okay." I smiled caressing his hand. "Do you think i'm an expert with men?"

"Erm, would you be surprised if I did?" He asked with a slight smirk. I chuckled and shoved him slightly.

"Watch it you." I teased happily.

"Or you'll what? Tickle me to death, show me your skills with men?" He laughed. I grinned.

"Exactly." I replied, Kurt's smile fell. "What if I did this?"

* * *

And with that I successfully straddled Kurt and began to mess up his hair.

"Wha...No, No!" Kurt shrieked wriggling away from me. I stopped and laughed down at Kurt. He smiled shyly up at me, once I'd taken my hands away from his hair. My fingertips brushed his cheek, slowly I brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled softly.

"You look weird when you do that." Kurt observed, he was blushing slightly. His cheeks matched his bruised lips. I scowled.

"When I do what?" I asked trying not to be defensive.

"Smile." Kurt said simply. I continued to scowl. He snorted. "That's not a smile."

"I don't care." I admitted standing up. Kurt sat up and looked at me.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." Kurt pointed out reaching to touch my arm but deciding against it. I turned on the spot and looked at him.

"You make me smile." I whispered looking down at him. He looked up at me hopefully and I sighed while running a loose hand through my hair. I let my hand fall down and sighed again. I looked at him and he was slowly looking like a kicked puppy. I almost groaned. "Shit Kurt."

"What?" Kurt asked looking around like something had happened. I dropped down onto my knees in front of Kurt and looked up at him nervously.

"I dunno...This is massive for me." I started softly.

"I know." Kurt assured looking into my eyes.

"I've never...I don't...I can't...But..." I was stammering like an idiot. What had this drama queen gay done to me!

"I know. Let's keep this quiet. I don't fancy being shoved into the limelight of school because i'm dating you." He decided softly. I smirked.

"That's a first. Thought you loved the drama." I teased throwing my head back and looking at Kurt. He looked at me dramatically before launching himself so he was sitting astride my lap. I had no hair to mess up so he opted for tickling my ribs. It worked, a little to well. He felt puckzilla and looked down at me nervously.

"We don't have to do anything." I smiled running my fingertips up and down his back. He still looked nervous, but then he smiled and kissed my lips gently.

"Thank-you." He whispered against my lips. While throwing his arms around my neck he pulled me into another soft kiss.

* * *

"So." He began pulling away. "We need a duet song."

"I know just the thing." I smiled

* * *

Hey guys, I'm kind of stuck with a duet song! I was going to use lucky, but then Glee went and used it in a very straight way! Any help?


	5. Chapter 5

This gets pretty heated...Just letting you know :)

* * *

Santana was avoiding me. Noah had made up a very good lie, with my help of course. So she was avoiding me because she was embarrassed. She thought she'd got things very wrong. That was fine with me.

Okay so maybe this whole crush had began because of desperation. I was lonely, Puck would fuck anything, the end. Things were different, he liked me as much as I liked him. He was probably as lonely as I was, people looked at him in a bad way. He slept around, knocked up girls and was generally an arrogant asshole. I was glad to see a different side not many others saw.

"You okay?" He asked softly. I turned and looked at him happily.

"Yeah, just thinking." I mumbled with a smile. I looked down at his hand resting softly on my knee and looked up at him. With a smile he leant down slowly and captured my lips with his.

Okay, so maybe both of us were doing this because we were lonely, but we liked each other as well. In a few years we'd both be going off to different places. We'd both forget each other and that would be okay.

"You're miles away." He laughed cupping my cheek.

"How'd you know?" I asked, quite impressed that he'd noticed.

"You turn into a bit of a washing machine." He teased. I let out a annoyed gasp and slapped his chest playfully.

"I do not!" I shrieked with a grin. He snorted and looked deep into my eyes.

"Anyway, your already with the Puckster, you don't have to think about me as well." He assumed. I laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I was thinking about you?" I teased with a raised eyebrow. He looked alarmed before scowling.

"Who were you thinking about?" He snapped.

"Jealously doesn't suite you." I teased again and he jabbed a finger in my chest.

"who is it?" He ordered firmly.

"All the glee guys in their underwear, even Mr Schue." I admitted with a grin. He looked at me seriously before falling about into hysterics.

"Dude, that's so wrong." He smirked jumping on top of me and kissing my lips softly. When he pulled away he looked at me happily. "You're awesome."

"I try. So..." I smiled. He looked at me with a questioning look. "Duets."

"No, no more singing, I just want to be here with you, we're going to nail the song." He assured.

"But..." I started and he stopped me.

"I know the songs risqué, but I also know that soon your not going to like the secrecy, and neither will I. So we're doing this, okay?" he asked.

"How'd you know that's what I was worrying about?" I added with a smile. He smirked and leaned forward so his face was inches away from mine.

"I'm just that good." He decided, closing in the distance and kissing me slowly.

This kiss was going somewhere, I knew that when Noah's hands moved slowly inside my thighs and gently pushed them apart. I felt myself being pushed backwards and in a flash I was on my back with Noah successfully straddling me. He sat up and looked at me, searching for a reason to stop, there wasn't one and he grinned and claimed my lips once again. While he was busy trailing kissed around my neck, I pushed his sweatshirt off his abs and over his head. He did the same with my own shirt. His kisses moved away from my neck and down my chest. Missing the contact of his mouth I hungrily pulled him up my body by the belt loops. He let out a shocked groan and I laughed.

"What?" I whispered huskily. He looked down and grinned.

"You're surprisingly strong." He admitted stroking my face. I laughed and trailed my nails up and down his back. He groaned into the kiss as my hands dipped past his jeans. His own hands were massaging my thighs. Noah wound the fingers of one of his hands in my hair. Any other time I would have been annoyed, but I was enjoying myself to much to care. My own hand had moved to the front of Noah's chest, caressing and working its way down. My hand hit the front of his jeans and I was suddenly very aware of what I was doing and froze. Noah sensed my nerves and stopped what he was doing to look at me.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want." he assured kissing the side of my mouth. His mouth moved to my ear and he whispered. "I'm still going to be here regardless."

That was the answer I needed. In a flash I pulled him back down on top of me, crushing myself underneath him. He let out a groan as the bulge in his trousers hit mine. I moved nervously and let out moan as he moved with me. It felt so good to me, and from the look on Noah's face, he was definitely enjoying himself. I reached out and pulled Noah down by his neck. He sighed as I deepened the kiss and trailed my other hand across Noah's chest

I closed my eyes and put my hands on Noah's chest. I felt Noah looking at me. Nervously I began rocking against him, finding the rhythm, the movement that felt so incredible. I opened my eyes to watch Noah. His forehead was pressed against mine. One of his hands locked around my neck. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth was slightly open. I stopped watching him and instead closed my eyes, allowing the pleasure to take over me.

I wanted to feel Noah's arms around me, I melted down onto him. Noah's chest was so warm against my own. My mouth searched for his. We met in a hungry, breathless demand that was way beyond a kiss. We were back at frantic lust and I was grinding against Noah. Suddenly Noah began thrashing around. I let go of his chest and looked up at him.

"I'm going to cum." he answered breathlessly. I locked my hands on his hips and thrust against him.

"Then cum." I assured with a grin and stroked his face. I took his hand and placed it between my legs. "I'm close."

"Me too." He groaned. I pulled his face towards mine again and kissed him breathlessly. Instantly we began rocking against each other again. His hands wandered down my back, mine had other ideas. He wore baggy trousers so I knew my plan would work. I trailed my fingers down his back, every time I hit the bottom of his back I dipped lower. That's when I realised, he was going commando. I tried to hide my grin as I kissed him eagerly. As I was close to my own release I knew this would relieve us at the same time. I let my hand wander way past his jeans and grab his ass. He let out a grunt of approval and deepened the kiss as much as he could. Just as I came close my hand went between his cheeks and I penetrated him quickly.

He let out a rough low groan and arched his back. I arched with him as we came together. Noah didn't stop and as he rocked me with gentle thrusts, finally Noah collapsed into my accepting arms, both of us panting loudly as our hearts pounded against each other.

After a few minutes Noah looked up at me a smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, tracing small patterns across my bare chest.

"you betcha." I laughed stroking his cheek. I looked at him and smiled softly. "Thank you."

"What else is your boyfriend supposed to do?" he asked with a grin. I must have looked surprised because he looked worried. "What?" I grinned.

"That's the first time you've said that." I answered softly. Feeling myself blush. He still looked worried then he snorted.

"You're an idiot." He laughed moving up to capture my lips with his. As he kissed me I yawned.

"Sorry." I laughed pulling away. He laughed and snuggled with me. I never would have thought I'd be snuggling Noah Puckerman, but here I was.

"When's your dad back?" He asked softly. I looked at my watch and grinned.

"We've got hours." I smiled. He went to kiss me again but this time he yawned instead.

"Maybe we should take a nap." he suggested softly. I nodded and flipped our positions so I was cuddled against him. He leant down and kissed my head and I slowly drifted off into a sleep. He followed quickly after.

While we were in a deep sleep we failed to hear keys in a door, footsteps in the hallway and voices through the house. The voices and footsteps froze as they looked upon the sleeping couple.

Burt Hummel looked furious. Finn Hudson looked confused.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

"What the Fuck!" Finn announced.

"Finn, Language." Mrs Hudson snapped.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Burt screamed.

"Burt." Carole snapped, but then she stopped and saw. "Good God."

All three of them looked at the sleeping couple. Their shirts lay discarded on the floor. Noah's arms were wrapped protectively around the smaller boy, his head resting softly on top of Kurt's. Kurt's smaller form was tucked delicately into Noah's side. His fingertips pressed lightly into Noah's chest. Noah's hands moved further down Kurt's back in his sleep and that sent Burt Hummel over the edge.

"Get your hands off my son!" Burt Hummel yelled. Loud enough for both of us to wake up. Noah yelped and fell off the sofa.

"Mr Hummel, When did you get back?" Noah asked running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Don't you 'Mr Hummel' me!" He screamed. Noah took a nervous step back, I searched out his hand and knelt on the sofa to look at my dad.

"Dad let me explain." I begged, in the process of pulling my top on.

"Kurt, he's bad news." Burt observed looking Noah up and down angrily.

"No, not any more, I've changed Mr Hummel." Noah admitted. Burt looked more angrily and rudely pointed at Noah.

"I wasn't talking to you." He snapped.

"Dad stop it! Noah's my boyfriend, and he's going to be whether you like it or not." I insisted firmly. My dad went to say something before clamping his mouth shut and storming out into the other room, quickly followed by Carole. Noah let out the breath that he'd been holding and collapsed onto the sofa next to me.

* * *

"Erm...What...How...When...Why?" Finn Stammered looking between the two of us. Noah leaned forward with an annoyed scowl and rubbed his face with his hands. I looked at him with a nervous expression before looking up at Finn.

"Yes, Noah and I are together. We got together 2 weeks ago, and why? Well..."

I trailed off and looked down at Noah, he looked up at me a smiled softly. I took his hand and grinned back. "Because we both like each other like that."

"Since when have you been gay Puck?" Finn added with crossed arms. Noah tore his eyes away from me and glared.

"I'm not gay." he insisted. He looked back at me and smiled. "I just like Kurt."

"What?" Finn question narrowing his eyes.

"Do one Hudson." Noah ordered slipping back into his 'Puck' narrative. Once Finn had left the room Noah brought my hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

* * *

"Do you care they know?" I asked watching him nervously. He glanced at me and smiled.

"We were going to tell them eventually. I just wish..." He started, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Wish what?" I asked softly. He looked down at his chest as he pulled his shirt down and grinned.

"That I was wearing more clothes." He laughed standing up. He held out his hand and I raised an eyebrow.

"Lets get out of here." He suggested. I smiled and allowed him to pull me up. I went to walk away but he pulled me into a bear hug and smiled down at me.

"Your gorgeous." He admitted softly. I blushed and snuggled into his chest. I felt him kiss the top of his head and smiled up at him. We were oblivious that we were being watched and left the house quickly. Burt Hummel let out a sigh before going to the kitchen and getting a well deserved beer.

* * *

When he got into the kitchen Carole was already waiting for him.

"He's an adult Burt." She began. I narrowed my eyes and sighed again.

"I know Carole, but 'Noah Puckerman'?" I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "The last girl he was with wasn't his girlfriend, and she ended up pregnant."

"We need to give him the benefit of the doubt." Carole emphasised. "They look happy."

"That's what I worry about." Burt grumbled. "The more happy he is the more crushed he will be when it ends."

"We'll worry about that when that happens." She smiled standing up. She leant down and kissed my cheek affectionately before whispering. "Let him have this "Stop worrying." Noah assured. We were sat on the bonnet of his car that was pulled off the road in the middle of nowhere.

"Im not." I muttered biting my lip. I knew he'd raised his eyebrow so I turned to look at him with a sigh. "Okay, so im worrying."

* * *

"Your dad will be fine, Finn will be fine, Carole already seems fine, and after Monday the whole of Glee club will know." Noah decided with a smile. He then laughed. "Or are you still worrying about the song?"

"Very funny." I mumbled sitting up.

"It is funny." He started, sitting up behind me. I looked behind me and smiled. "We're going to rock the song."

"It's not a rock song." I grumbled, he chuckled.

"You know what I mean." he laughed leaning forward and wrapping his arms around my chest and pulling me into his chest. I looked over my shoulder and smiled. He kissed my neck softly, then my cheek, then finally my mouth. I turned around completely until I was facing Noah and pushed him back onto the bonnet, I pulled away softly and looked at him with a smile whilst I was sprawled over his body. He grinned up at me and kissed my lips softly.

"Let's get you home." He smiled sitting up. I gave a nervous grin and nodded.

* * *

"I wish you could come in with me." I mumbled looking up into Noah's eyes.

"I don't think that's the best idea, if you want your favourite anatomy in tact I'll see you tomorrow." he teased with a grin.

"Okay." I grumbled kissing him softly. I watched as he drove away in his car. Now I had to face my dad, on my own. I was hoping he'd gone to bed, he hadn't. There he was, sitting bolt upright in the living room.

* * *

"I'd hoped you'd gone to bed." I admitted with a mumble. He looked up at me sharply and then looked back at the TV. I sat opposite him and waited for him to respond.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied gruffly.

"Dad, about earlier. I just want to say..."

"You look happy." he muttered looking up at me. He let out a slight smile. "Are you happy?"

"Very much so." I replied with a smile. He nodded and turned back to the TV.

"At the end of the day that's all that matters to me Kurt." Burt admitted with a gruff tone. He looked up and I swear he looked embarrassed. "But, Are you, well...you know." I raised my eyebrows in confusion and he sighed. "Are you being safe?"

"Whoa Dad!" I shrieked jumping up. "Do we have to talk about this?"

"It's important Kurt." Burt announced with a blush.

"Just don't say stuff like that." I grumbled. He looked up at me and chuckled. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, well all do it." He said. I paled.

"Dad! Shut up, this conversation is over!" I shrieked storming away and leaving my dad chuckling to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dad..." I questioned.

"Yes he can come over later." He mumbled not taking his eyes of the TV. He turned round in his seat to see my mouth hanging open in shock. He chuckled and turned back to the TV. I looked at Finn with the same expression and he shrugged.

"Okay...he'll be over later then." I mentioned softly.

* * *

"What's with the face?" Noah laughed as he walked into the living room. The house was empty. Carole and Dad had gone out for dinner and Finn was out with Rachel. Noah stopped and grinned. "Let me guess, your dad didn't make a fuss?"

"No, not even a little fuss." I admitted sitting on my sofa.

"That's a good thing, right?" He asked taking my hand and caressing it softly.

"I guess...I know...I'm fine." I then realised I hadn't even said hello to him properly. I smiled. "Hi."

"Hello yourself." he chuckled leaning in for a deep kiss.

"You know..." he started running his fingers up my chest. He leaned forward and nibbled on my neck. "Your delicious."

"Ugh you too." I groaned arching my neck. I tensed as his hand travelled south but relaxed as he kissed my neck softly.

"Same as before Kurt, we'll go as far as you want." He said softly, he cupped my cheeks in his hands and looked straight into my eyes.

I smiled my usual dopey smile and kissed him softly. Noah tipped me back so he was straddling me on the couch. Our groins pressed together, Noah started to Rock back and forth. He looked down at me and kissed my neck, his kisses moved to my ear and he whispered.

"Tell me what happens in you dreams." Noah asked breathlessly. I blushed and looked up into the lusty eyes of Noah.  
"Your hands. Over my body." I admitted, blushing

* * *

Noah tugged my shirt over my chest, stopping to massage his thumbs over my nipples. With Noah's help I removed his shirt and began massaging his firm biceps. Running my fingertips up the sensitive skin behind Noah's ears

"Then what happens?" Noah whispered his face buried in the crook of my neck.  
"You…you…kiss my neck and my chest." I breathed.

Noah smiled into my shoulder and brought his head up to kiss me softly on the lips. His lips moved softly across my face and down my neck, his kisses grew more frantic and soon turned into nips and small bites. I let out a groan and tipped my head back.

"You like that?" Noah whispered smiling down at me.  
"Don't stop." I moaned.  
"Never baby, I'll never stop." Noah whispered, shifting himself further down my body. He kissed the middle of my chest and moved up to claim my lips again.

"Tell me what happens next." Noah whispered against my lips.

* * *

  
"Let me show you." I whispered. Before Noah could respond, I locked my thighs around Noah and rolled us both off the couch onto the carpet.

Noah looked up at me with a surprised expression and attempted to pull me by the neck into a kiss. I sat up looked down at him.  
"Uh uh. My turn now." I grinned nervously.

"We no longer have a need for this," I said pulling off Noah's belt.  
"Whoa, there's the Kurt I know and love," Noah grinned up at me.

"Or these," I muttered pulling Puck's jeans down in one swift motion. "These might have to go as well." I muttered under my breath, as I curled my fingers under the fabric, Puck stopped me. "Wait."

"What?" I asked taking my hands away. He laughed and looked around.

"We're in your living room, can't we go somewhere else?" He asked with a grin. I laughed and stood up, pulling him up with me.

* * *

"So, this is my room." I muttered. Nobody came in usually, during the party (which seemed like years ago) the door was locked, and since Finn didn't share a room with me any more since the whole 'Fag' fiasco, instead my dad converted the attic for him. I looked at Puck sitting on my bed, half naked, ¾ naked, in just his underwear naked. I was suddenly very aware of what I was about to do.

"Come here." Noah murmured softly. I moved forward slowly and stood in front of him. He looked up at me with calm eyes, I looked back with nervous ones. He moved his knees so I was standing between them and placed his hands on my hips. "Hey, Where did confident Kurt go?"

"Hiding." I whispered biting on my lip.

"Lay down." He muttered pulling me forward softly. I stretched out next to him on my side. Searching for any nerves in Noah's eyes. There were none.

"Aren't you nervous?" I mumbled trailing my fingertips up and down his chest.

"No." He answered trustfully. He stroked my cheek softly and smiled. "You shouldn't be either."

"I know." I whispered looking up into his calm eyes.

* * *

"I'm not just here for the sex." He whispered softly.

"Really?" I asked nervously. Noah let go of my cheeks and sat up straight.

"Did you think I was?" Noah snapped. I nodded truthfully. My cheeks going red, I knew I'd upset him. "Thanks Kurt."

"I..I didn't mean it like that." I admitted. I went to touch his hand but he pulled away.

"Why did you think i'm doing this? Because i'm lonely?" he asked looking between angry and upset.

"I don't know what I thought, maybe, I thought that as soon as people knew about us things would be over, but there not. So I thought maybe it was about the sex, if you say its not, then its not. Can we just forget this?" I babbled. He looked at me and the anger had gone, he just looked defeated. He looked sad.

"Answer me this Kurt, did this start because you were lonely?" he muttered. I closed my eyes and nodded slowly. I didn't need to open my eyes because I heard the door slam.

I'd ruined everything...


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you spoken to him?" Finn pestered. I shook my head and I sighed.

"It's better this way." I mumbled. "I only did it because I was lonely."

"And you told him that?" Finn asked with wide eyes. I looked at him and scowled.

"It was the truth." I snapped sitting up. He raised his eyebrows.

"Was it?" he asked. I looked at him and became a stammering mess.

"Well yeah...No..Well...At first." I grumbled pulling my knees up to my chest.

"You need to tell him how you feel." Finn observerd. I peeked over my knees and frowned.

"He hates me now, he's probably gone back to Santana." I murmered. I looked up when Finn stayed silent and watched him shake his head. "What?"

"Santana's with Brittany, has been for weeks. Pucks in the same mess you are." He admitted. I sat up and looked astonished.

"Really?" I muttered. He nodded.

"I dont know what you've done to him but he's acting more gay than you!" Finn joked. I smiled slightly.

"Don't be an idiot." Finn finished standing up and patting my shoulder. I smiled and layed back down on my bed. I'll tell him tommorow. I'd really messed up. I knew that straight after I said it.

* * *

As I walked into the glee club meeting I was a bag of nerves, Puck was sat on the far end of the room, not making eye contact with anyone, he was just staring at the floor. I smiled slighly, Finn was right. Then I realised why he was looking like that, guilt filled my stomach. I took my seat beside mercedes and waited for mr Schue to appear.

"Okay guys, its the last of the duets today, so I hope your all prepared and ready. Next up are Artie and Santana." Mr schue announced. I didnt take that much notice of their performance, I didnt realise it was over until everyone was clapping.

"That was good guys, okay, next it Kurt and Puck." He announced. I was going to stay sat down until I saw Puck walk into the middle of the room. He motioned me over with a quick move of the head. I walked towards him and swallowed.

"I don't know what to say to you Kurt." he mumbled in hushed tone whilst looking downcast. "But I hope, this says it all." He handed me sheet music and I recognised the song (We've got tonight, Ronan Keating and Lulu, Look it up!)

"Do you know it?" he whispered, I nodded with a small smile and stood a few steps away from him. He turned to the band and nodded, motioning for them to start playing.

While the piano played I looked deep into his eyes for a hint of anger or hatred, what I found was sadness, and that filled me with more guilt. I watched him cautiously as he began to sing.

_I know it's late, I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
Longing for shelter from all that we see  
Why should we worry, no one will care boy  
Look at the stars now so far away_

As he took a breath he looked straight into my eyes with a soft smile. Similar to the one I'd seen on Saturday night.

_We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don't you stay?_

I knew the song well enough, it was on my ipod. I looked at the floor and took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely  
All of my hopes, fading away  
I've longed for love, like everyone else does  
I know I'll keep searching, after today_

I finished my piece and looked eyes with him. He smiled softly and took a few steps forward.  
_  
So that there it is guy  
We've got it all now_

I smiled and stepped towards him and we both prepared to sing together.

_And here we are man  
What do you say?_

_Both: We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don't we stay?_

_Noah: I know it's late, I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me.  
Kurt: Still here we are,  
Both: Both of us lonely both of us lonely_

As we each sang these lyrics we moved closer and closer to each other until we were almost touching. I looked up at him happily as I sang and he looked down at me with a matching smile.

_Noah: We've got tonight_  
_Kurt: Who needs tomorrow?_  
_Noah: Let's make it last_  
_Kurt: Let's find a way_  
_Noah: Turn out the light_  
_Kurt: Come take my hand now_

He looked and me happily before taking my hand. I almost pulled away but he grabbed it proudly, he looked at the rest of the Glee club with a grin and then looked back at me. 

_Both: We've got tonight babe  
Why don't we stay?  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don't we stay? _

I looked at him with wide eyes and a matching shocked expression. I went to talk but he stopped me by leaning down and kissing me softly. I pulled away first and looked into his eyes. He stroked my hair out of my eyes and smiled.

"Apology accepted."


End file.
